Hound Master
The Hound Master, is an Occupational Character Class (O.C.C.) for the Dead Reign: Zombie Role-Playing Game . Hound Masters are combat-oriented characters who are accompanied by dogs trained specially in fighting the undead. In the war against the undead, one of mankind's greatest allies is his "best friend", the dog. Canines have the ability to sense the supernatural, making them invaluable as scouts and guards. They can detect zombies (and people with magic or psionic powers) and are also very useful for hunting, foraging, search and rescue, combat, defense (watchdog) and companionship in these dark and dangerous times. Hound Masters are people who understand dogs. They are adept at catching and taming wild dogs, as well as breeding, domesticating and training canines. There is nothing supernatural about a Hound Master's abilities, they simply have a deep understanding of canine psychology and affection for the animal. Their skill may not be on the same level as the popular TV personality Cesar Millan, but they know how to handle, train and get the most out of their canine companions. With tens of millions of people turned into the walking dead, just as many dogs went homeless without a master to care for them. Now millions of dogs (and cats) fill the city streets, roam the countryside and run wild. While dogs and other animals can not be turned into zombies, the undead feed on all life and kill any animal they corner and get their hands on. Countless pets have fallen victim to the walking dead, especially as the number of human beings falls to numbers insufficient to feed them all. Injured and starving animals and pregnant females and newborn pups are the most vulnerable to zombie attacks. What began as an effort to rescue and rehabilitate homeless canines has become a profession that helps both human survivors and the animals. A Hound Master is a man or woman, teenager or adult, skilled as a tracker and in the care and training of canines. Most are also savvy survivors and capable fighters in their own right who dare to venture into abandoned cities and towns to save lives - human and canine. Nearly all survivor communities have at least a half dozen Hound Masters working from a mobile animal hospital or veterinary hospital and dog training camp. The focus of their work is rescuing and rehabilitating dogs. 'This indirectly saves human lives because many of the strays running wild are not just homeless pets, but feral dogs that turned into vicious, wild animals that hunt in packs like wolves. The urban streets have become home to these feral killers, and human beings are regarded as easy prey. Hound Masters put down the man-eating canines they know are beyond saving, and rescue the strays that can be nurtured and retrained to help people.Hound Masters are usually companioned by at least one or two completely loyal and well-trained dog companions of their own. Many more canines may be back at their safe house, camp or training facility (probably the latter if part of a Safe Haven Community). When going out to rescue stray dogs or people in trouble, a Hound Master takes one or two of their loyal dogs, as well as one or two younger or rehabilitated dogs for "in the field training." The bond between Hound Master and his dog(s) is strong, and most of the animals will fight to the death to protect their master or an innocent person, especially children. That's only fair, as a Hound Master is usually willing to risk his own neck to protect his canine companions. However, these men and women are pragmatic survivors and will not risk the lives of other people to rescue a dog, even his favorite. ' Homeless stray dogs wander, explore and live off the land as best they can. At this point, most are frightened of strangers and back down to people, running away if threatened. Many of these poor animals are easy to coax, comfort and re-domesticate. The animals are happy to be united with nice people who adopt them. Food, tender loving care and strong leadership make these animals happy, productive watchdogs, attack animals and companions. Wild dogs, by comparison, have no use for people. People are rivals, enemies and food to be hunted, killed and eaten. Like wolf packs, wild dogs are scavengers, carrion eaters and hunters preying upon the young, weak, sick, injured, and elderly. they also eat food scraps, garbage and dead, rotting corpses. A small wild dog pack is 2D6+6 canines. A medium wild dog pack is 3D6+12 canines. A large wild dog pack is 6D6+36 canines. Hound Masters recognize the danger these feral dog packs represent and use their skills to distinguish such packs from packs of harmless strays (the packs they run in are usually half the size of wild dogs), terminate the wild dogs, and try to rescue the strays. In this capacity, most Hound Master have become good with a rifle, know how to use traps, and have medical skills to put an animal down mercifully. Rescued dogs are either given to people who can give the canines a good home or traded away for food and supplies need to continue their mission of rescuing canines and saving lives. Veterinary medicine, dog food and other necessities are all accepted as fair trade, along with supplies and medicine needed by humans. 'O.C.C. Special Abilities:' 1.) Animal Behavior/Dog Empathy: The Hound Master understands animal behavior and uses his own body language, movement, vocal tones, calm, confident demeanor and other techniques to calm, control, rescue and tame homeless/masterless dogs running wild in the streets. Most canines see a Hound Master as their strong and fearless leader, the Alpha of their "pack" and cheerfully obey and follow his commands. This also makes them eager to learn and please him or their new master. Against killer feral dogs and dog packs, the Hound Master knows how to show no fear as well as how to make a wild dog pack stop and reconsider attacking him or the people accompanying him. In short, the wild animals see him as a dangerous, rival Alpha Male and are likely (see Base Skill) to back off from him rather than attack. '-10%' to the skill roll if the Hound Master is obviously hurt or bleeding, and '-10%' if any of his companions are crying or exhibiting fear. If someone in the group turns and runs away, 1D6 x 10% of the wild dog pack will chase and attack that individual. The rest of the pack will attack 1D4 other people in his group, one of which will be the Hound Master and the one attacking him is probably the pack leader. Killing the pack leader will send the pack into a state of disarray, sending the other animals fleeing even if they outnumber the people ten to one. Understanding animal behavior is also effective with other types of animals, particularly domesticated ones, but since dogs are the character's area of specialty, he suffers a penalty of '-15%' when dealing with animals other than canines. Base Skill: 58% + 4% per level of experience. 2.) Dog First Aid: A rudimentary veterinary skill that focuses exclusively on canines. It enables the Hound Master to diagnose and treat simple canine illnesses and injuries, including cleaning and stitching up wounds, setting bones and making a splint for a fractured leg, the use of basic medicine for dogs, and general care for dogs. Base Skill: 45% + 5% per level of experience. Note: If the player selects Veterinary Science as an Elective Skill, he is an all-around animal doctor who specializes in the treatment of dogs (+15% bonus to Dog First Aid and all treatment of canines). 3.) Train Dogs: The Hound Master knows the proper techniques and methods of training canines. The process takes time (at least 1D4+2 months) and requires repeated skill checks on a regular basis. The better the skill check results, the faster the dog becomes obedient, loyal and trained. Base Skill: 50% + 5% per level of experience. : Areas of Special Training: A canine can be trained in any ONE of the following areas. Often limited to select breeds of bigger and smarter dogs. : A.) Search and Rescue: The dog is trained to track and locate people by scent. Ideal in searching for people who get lost, survivors in the cities, and people taken captive and hidden away or chained up by cultists, criminals or Retro-Savages. Specifically trained to find the living. Base Skill: 60% (+20% for Bloodhound, Beagles and other breeds of dog with a superior sense of smell and tracking). Follows orders well. : B.) Explosive Ordnance Trackers: The dog is trained to recognize and track down explosives, land mines, and gunpowder. Base Skill: 60% (+15% to German Shepherds, Labrador Retrievers and other intelligent dog breeds). : C.) Attack/Guard Animals: Canines trained to patrol and guard a particular area or person. The animal barks and howls when someone it does not known comes within view and the barking gets more agitated and fierce as the intruder gets closer. Will attack any intruder who comes within its assigned perimeter (past a particular fence, etc.) Also trained to attack on command and will attack zombies. German Shepherds, Wolfhounds, Pit Bulls, Dobermans, Boxers, and many other breeds make excellent guard and attack dogs. Combat Bonuses: +1 on Initiative, +1 to strike, +3 to disarm, +4 to entangle, +2 to damage and +3 to save vs. Horror Factor. These are in addition to other bonuses natural to the canine. : D.) Watchdogs: The more common watchdog may be any breed of small to large dog that serves as both companion and living alarm. They bark at approaching intruders and get more ferocious and agitated the closer the intruder gets. However, unlike attack dogs, the animal is not likely to attack, though it will snap at and threaten to bite, unless it or its master is attacked (in which case 01 - 90% likelihood of attacking). : E.) Herd Dogs: Trained to gather and keep livestock (typically sheep, goats, and cattle) together and will help with herding and corralling them. Will also bark and howl when a dangerous predator is stalking livestock or territory (the home, farm or ranch) the dog considers his to protect. The dog is likely (01 - 80%) to protect its master(s) when threatened and (01 - 50%) when livestock is threatened. Combat Bonuses: +1 to dodge, +2 to entangle and +2 to save vs. Horror Factor. These are in addition to other bonuses natural to the canine. : F.) Hunting Dogs: Trained to recognize and track the scent of game animals (rabbit, squirrel, raccoon, opossum, quail, duck, goose, pheasant, deer, etc.), get relatively close, stand alert and point in the animal's direction. May also be trained to retrieve small game animals after being shot, such as ducks. Not usually trained to attack because the dog is likely to get injured, but a hunting dog is likely (01 - 80%) to protect its master if he is threatened. Limited to Labradors, Spaniels, Setters and Retrievers. : G.) Obedient Pets and Companions: Obeys simple, direct commands (stay, sit, fetch, come, no, go, attack, etc.) from its master(s) even when instincts urge otherwise. Also playful and gets along with other canines and humans. The dog is likely (01 - 60%) to protect master(s) if he is threatened. : H.) Zombie Hunters: A strange take on cadaver dogs. Can sense zombies as supernatural beings up to 500 feet (152 meters) away (half for untrained dogs). Can smell the stench of the dead up to 3,000 feet (914 meters) away, double in warm conditions (65° Fahrenheit/18° Celsius or warmer), and triple if there are 100 or more zombies clustered together as a group (half for untrained dogs). Base Skill: Can follow a specific, or the most recent, zombie scent at 78% proficiency (+10% to Bloodhounds and German Shephards). Can also be used to search for dead bodies in collapsed buildings, shallow graves, etc. (-10%). Combat Bonuses: +2 to dodge, +3 to entangle against humans, +6 to entangle zombies, and +4 to save vs. Horror Factor. Hound Master O.C.C. Also known as Dog Rescuer, Dog Trainer and Dog Breeder. Alignment: Any, but leans toward good. Attribute Requirements: M.E.: 10 and M.A.: 13. O.C.C. Bonuses: +2D6 + 4 S.D.C., +1 to Perception Rolls, +1 to roll with impact, and +2 to save vs. Horror Factor. Occupation: Doesn't matter what the character was before the Zombie Apocalypse, he's a Hound Master now. His areas of specialty for this O.C.C. are noted above and under O.C.C. Skills, below. Common Skills: All; highly skilled. O.C.C. Skills of the Hound Master: *Animal Husbandry (+15%) *Breed Dogs (+10%) *Brewing (+10%) *Brewing: Medicinal (+10%) *Climb (+10%) *Herding (+10%) *Horsemanship: General or one Trasportation Skill of choice (+5%) *Hunting *Land Navigation (+10%) *Prowl (+10%) *Running *Swim (+5%) *Track & Trap Animals (+20%) *Veterinary Science (+5%) or Wilderness Survival (+10%) *W.P. Ancient: Two of choice; typically Blunt or Knife. *W.P. Rifle *W.P. Modern: one of choice. *Hand to Hand: Basic, which can be changed to Expert at the cost of one Elective Skill, or to Martial Arts at the cost of two Elective Skills. Elective Skills: May select all of the Occupational Skills listed under the Medical: Veterinarian Occupation or select eight from the standard available Elective Skill categories. The latter may reflect the character's occupation and life before the Zombie Apocalypse. Secondary Skills: Select two Secondary Skills from the Secondary Skill List in the Skills section at levels 1, 3, 7, 11 & 15. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get any bonuses, other than a possible bonus for a high I.Q. All Secondary Skills start at the base skill level. Dog Companion: ''' The Hound Master has one fully-trained dog of his own, his "best friend" and traveling companion, at level one, and may (at the player's option) add another one at levels 3, 6, 9, and 12. The bond between man and dog(s) is strong, and both human and canine are extremely loyal to each other. Most Hound Masters favor large and powerful breeds, such as German Shepherds and other Shepherd breeds, Wolfhounds, Elkhounds, Saint Bernards, Newfoundlands, Labrador Retrievers, Collies, Huskies, Rottweilers, Mastiffs, Bloodhounds, Dobermans, Boxers, Pit Bulls, and similar. If a dog companion is killed the character is likely to replace it as quickly as possible. '''Standard Equipment: *Traveling clothes *2nd set of street clothes *Running Shoes *Pair of boots *Pair of gloves *Leather Jacket *1 full suit of light Modern Body Armor of choice (see equipment section) *Rain poncho *1D4 sheets of camouflage netting (blanket-sized) *Box cutter (1D4 S.D.C.) *Survival knife (2D4 S.D.C.) *First Aid kit (for humans) *1 heavy-duty flashlight *Pocket mirror *Disposable cigarette lighter *Box of wooden matches *Roll of duct tape *Set of eating utensils (knife, fork, spoon, drinking cup) *Binoculars *Walkie-Talkie *Sunglasses *2 canteens *Backpack *Duffle bag *Knapsack *Food rations (1 week's worth) *Some personal items. Tools of the Trade: *1D4 extra (dog-size) blankets *1D4 large sacks *1D4 medium sacks *1D6+6 animal snares *1D4 medium-sized animal cages *1 large animal cage *1D6+8 dog collars *1D6+6 dog leashes *1D4+1 adjustable dog muzzles *Dog whistle *Flea powder *2 dozen flea collars *Box of dog treats *Big bag of dry dog food for every two large dogs he has (one bag can feed two large canines for a month) *First Aid kit for canines *Basic dog care items (hair brush, nail clippers, water bowl dog bed, shampoo, etc.) Weapons: ''' *One weapon for each W.P. *Large crowbar (2D6 damage) *Wooden staff *Each modern weapon has 6D6+60 extra rounds of ammunition '''Vehicle: None to start except for a sturdy bicycle. If a member of a Safe Haven Community, other vehicles and equipment may be provided. Otherwise, the character must find and acquire his own equipment. Pay: None, everything is barter or trade. Pay in the new, post-apocalyptic world is typically barter; an exchange of goods and services for the goods and services your character needs. The character's acquistion of trade goods (food, fuel, medicine, guns and ammo, etc.) can be the catalyst for numerous adventures. Trade Goods: $1D6 x 1,000 worth of trade goods. This doesn't include trained dogs, which are a valuable commodity. However, most Hound Masters are very selective when it comes to giving away or selling their dogs. Canine Stats & Combat Notes: Canines have an instinctual hatred of the undead and unless they are well trained to remain calm, they will whine, growl, and bark uncontrollably in the vicinity of the undead. *Can sense zombies as supernatural beings up to 250 feet (76 meters) away. *Can smell the stench of the dead up to 1,500 feet (457 meters) away, double in warm conditions (65° Fahrenheit/18° Celsius or warmer), and double that range when there are 100 or more zombies clustered together as a group. The following are general, all-purpose stats that will serve for most breeds and sizes. Alignment: Well trained and behaved dogs are considered Principled or Scrupulous. Misbehaving dogs are Anarchist. Feral/killer wild dogs are Miscreant. Attributes: Vary. Most are fast, strong and personable. Average Speed: 30 - 35 mph (48 - 56 kph) for most canines, the fastest are 40 - 45 mph (64 - 72 kph), and all can run 30% faster for a short burst lasting 1D4 minutes. Dogs are built for extended periods of running, although not as long as horses. All canines can maintain their average speed (the lower number) for up to four hours with minimal exhaustion. A burst of faster speed can only be maintained for a short period and can only be performed once every 20 minutes. Typical Hit Points: 2D6+4 (double for large animals). Typical S.D.C.: 2D6+8 (double for large animals). Average Life Span: 12 - 18 years (1D4 less for large breeds). P.P.E.: 4D6 Natural Abilities (Common): *Nightvision 100 feet (30.5 meters). *Prowl 45%. *Track by smell 60% (+20% for breeds known to have exceptional tracking/olfactory abilities). *Swim 65%. *Leap 4 feet (1.2 meters) high and 6 feet (1.8 meters) across. Dog Bite Damage: *Small Dog: 1D4 *Medium Dog: 1D6 *Large Dog: 2D4 *Very Large and or Powerful Dog (Pit Bull, Mastiff, Wolfhound, Saint Bernard, etc.): 1D10 Typical Canine Bonuses: *+2 on Initiative *+2 to Strike *+3 to Dodge *+1 to Entangle *+2 to save vs. Horror Factor Attacks per Melee: 3 Special Attacks: #''Pouncing, Leaping & Knockdown Attacks:'' Dogs instinctively leap and bite at their prey. A pouncing leap from a medium-sized canine (25 - 40 lbs/11 - 18 kg) has a 01 - 33% chance of knocking an individual down. A pouncing leap from a large canine (50 - 80 lbs/22.5 - 36 kg) has a 01 - 50% chance of knocking an individual down; and the largest breeds (90+ lbs/40.5+ kg) have a 01 - 70% chance of knocking an individual down! All breeds are +10% to knock down a Sloucher or Pattern Zombie. Victims knocked down lose initiative and two melee attacks and the dog is on top of them, gorwling and holding them down (must fight to get an animal off) or biting if the dog presses the attack. A trained attack or zombie-hunting dog will also attack with biting, or leap from one zombie to another to keep them off balance until its master joins the fight or gets away. #''Grabbing Bite and Entangle Attack:'' A grappling or entanglement attack, the canine typically grabs hold of a sleeve (or pant leg) in its mouth, refuses to let go and pulls, jerks and tussles hard to keep the victim off balance and unable to run/flee/attack. The victim's combat bonuses are reduced by half, he loses initiative and cannot run because he is dragging a dog that is fighting to resist him and hold him in place! Likewise, the victim performs skills with great difficulty, -40% skill penalty while the dog is yanking and shaking his captive, as well as growling menacingly the entire time. The dog can hold its grip for several minutes (1D6+6) without having to readjust its bite/grip. Just think about how tenacious your dog is when you play tug of war with your pet, same basic idea. A trained attack or zombie-hunting dog will not try to bite, but continues to hold/entangle, usually long enough for its master to either join the fight or make good his escape. Value of the Canine: $40 - $240 for a simple mixed breed companion or watchdog, $500 - $1,000 as a highly trained canine and/or purebred breed. Category:Occupational Character Classes (O.C.C.)s